


Remember the good ol' times

by SuddenlyOranges (FamRoyalty)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, No Beta- we all suffer, No Happy Ending- We die like men, Repressed Memories, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamRoyalty/pseuds/SuddenlyOranges
Summary: When Washington woke up, there was a man there and he had the eyes of a beggar.When he woke up again, Tucker and Carolina was there and he was home.





	Remember the good ol' times

Washington woke to hurting. 

He forced air through his tightly clenched teeth, struggled to keep breathing despite the constant agony of his throat, _Jesus, where is he?_

Wash's phantom muscles locked up, his back arching away, where is Caboose? Church? What happened? 

There was a man there, his back arched up and his muscles tense, but he had the eyes of a beggar. He saw those same eyes, once when he was a child and there was a man on the corner of his street, always pleading for something, his eyes were watery and his eyebrows drawn- 

The man signed something, his eyes were straining to see the movements, he could barely understand, but he made an effort.

He propped himself with his elbows and tried to signed back. 

_Who are you?_

The man stalled, his beggar eyes drawn down to the floor, and the pressure and trembling in his jaw. Yep, he insulted his mother and grandmother somehow. That's his superpower now, maybe big Bird could help him out.

The man tried to signed back, almost desperate and rapid, his fingers and wrists flying around, and the monitor next to him started to go wild. A heavy feeling of dread started to pool in his lower stomach, traveling to his chest.

What was this man saying? His eyes were too strained and he's too exhausted, mentally and emotionally wrung out, but the man with the green eyes and strong jaw, looks too familiar. Wash, shakes his head, maybe this man can get the hint and leave him in peace.

He falls back to the bed, his lips already twisting to make a word, but fall silent when the man starts to cry. 

Those beggar eyes are red, and sad, so sad, why? 

He tilts his head, wanting to understand, but the drowsiness and hurt is too much. He closes his eyes, he'll signed back, he just needs--

When Wash wakes up, Tucker is there, focusing on cleaning his helmet, and Carolina is at parade rest, looking out the window.

He made a quite and pathetic noise from the back of his throat, and somehow it earned the immediate attention of both. They ran to him, as if he called them, and started talking in the same time.

" _Jesus_! I thought you were going to sleep forever!" 

" _Washington_!" 

There's a certain fuzziness in his chest, a warmth when Tucker turns his concern eyes on him. He tries to speak, but his lips make moment, there is no sound coming.

Tucker shook his, "Don't try it man,  Dr. Grey will kill you if you try to talk. She says you'll be fine, but you know, take it easy." 

Carolina fills him in in parts and pieces, how they are all fine thanks to him. He wants to ask too many questions, but when he looks at her eyes, there's more lines and her face is tight with tension. 

When she leaves too, Tucker explains that there was a problem, something with a Time Machine-- No matter how much he wants to slap him by feeling him that such thing doesn't exists.

But Tucker leaves at night, and that's when the beggar with green eyes started to resurface.

That was a really weird dream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to hurt myself emotionally, so here I am.
> 
> And if you squint, you can see a greater story that I might make.


End file.
